


Woes of a teenager

by cloudnine



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine





	Woes of a teenager

"Eponine, you gotta stop this."

She looks up at her blonde friend who was scowling at her. They have known each other since they were children and their dads are friends and they were basically cousins, and Foleo still criticized her?

"I'm not gonna stop, Foleo. This is important and-"

"It's important to prove that guys can fall in love with each other easier than girls so you can win a bet against Soleil?"

She slams her fist on the floor. "Yes! Just because she and Ophelia fell in love with each other at first sight doesn't mean two girls can fall in love easier and more romantically!"

"Gods," Foleo moves his hair back. "What would your dads think..."

"What was that? Anyways, if you're not gonna help me I'll do this by myself."

"Eponine! I _am_ trying to help you! You're gonna make a mistake and get sent to the Principal's office again!"

"No I won't! Because this time I'm not stealing anything and this is gonna work! You'll see."

Even with her stubbornness Foleo felt it was in himself to look out for Soleil, if she wanted to continue being an embarrassment to the whole school then so be it, but he wouldn't let her be alone in her fall.

"Where are they? They should be here by now, you're telling me I placed those letters on their lockers for nothing?"

"Eponine..."

"That stupid jock Shinonome is probably still beefing himself up at the gym, but I had at least expected Siegbert to show up."

"Why did you choose our cousin as one of your targets..."

"Because haven't you seen how they act around each other? Shinonome gets super serious around him, and Siegbert is clearly infatuated with him. I thought you of all people would know."

He blushes at that, unsure what she means and fidgets with his uniform. "This is still a bad idea."

"Hush! I hear someone coming. It definitely feels like Siegbert."

The footsteps can be heard coming closer, closer and Foleo realizes they sound way too light to be of Siegbert or Shinonome.

"Hi Nina!"

Eponine springs up from her hiding place. "Kana! I told you not to bother me at lunch time, shouldn't you already be in class?"

"Nope! And I wanted to see what you were doing, sis." The smaller girl smiles then notices Foleo is there. "Hi Foleo! Are you playing with my sister?"

"I wish we were..." He says crossing his arms and Eponine dismisses him with his hand.

"Kana, go play with Lutz or some kid your age. I'm doing something for older kids only."

"But I wanna know what you're doing! Are you playing hide and seek, can I join!?"

"Do I look like I'm Kinu or something?" She says exasperated. "Fine, you can stay but stay behind me and don't make any noises."

The white haired child gleefully shouts and Eponine takes a hold of her before he continues to make any more noise. "I thought I told you to shut up!"

"Oh is that part of the game? Ok! I will!" She places her hands on her mouth and Eponine moves her next to Foleo. "Take care of her, please."

"She's your sister, not mine." He whispers as he pets Kana's hair when she sits next to him.

"Wait! Shut up! Someone else is coming!"

This time they do sound like they could be from Siegbert, Foleo thinks. Eponine braces herself for the moment she's been waiting for.

Siegbert appears and like expected, he has the letter in his hand. He looks around confused as to why he's alone and Eponine whoops internally at her plan already working.

"Hey that's Sieg-" Foleo shuts Kana up and shakes his head, motioning with his finger for her to stay quiet. The younger girl seems to understand and gives a thumbs up.

"Oh my god, he's coming! It's happening!" Eponine squeals when the sounds of another person walking by are noticeable.

When Shinonome appears out of breath and sweaty, he and Siegbert stare at each other, both holding the letters they had received in their lockers that morning.

"Hey, Sieg. I guess you got a letter too."

"That answers my question that you didn't write it, did you?"

"Of course not! And you didn't write this either, right?

Siegbert shakes his head.

"Well I guess that settles it, someone's messing with us."

"Clearly, but for what purpose? A prank?"

"Could be, what does your letter say?"

They see Siegbert noticing the implication and blushes, eliciting a muffled squeal from Eponine.

"What's wrong? There's nothing to hide since we didn't write them."

"I-I know but..." He opens the letter up and begins to read him the love poem Eponine invented last night for this plan. It looks like a scene out of a manga, Eponine thinks, with Siegbert confessing his love for Shinonome after school behind the building.

Shinonome laughs loudly when Siegbert is finished, who still holds a flushed look on his pale face.

"Like I would write something like that! This person should have at least considered I wouldn't use half of those words!"

"Yes..." Siegbert replies in agreement, noticeable disappointment in his voice. "What about yours?"

"Eh, sounds like something you'd write." Eponine grabs a hold of her braids at Siegbert's flustered look.

"B-but I didn't write it!"

The taller teen laughs and ruffles his hair. "I know you didn't, dude. I was just playing along."

"Oh...right."

Foleo feels like he's intruding in private manners and he wants to leave, but he knows leaving Eponine alone will just cause more trouble.

He lets go of Kana and the girl opens her eyes and sees the scene before him.

None of them can react when Kana's loud roar sounds through the air. 

"Hi Shinonome!"

The two boys turned their heads to where they're hiding and Eponine gasps, rage seething inside of her as she moves to stop Kana.

"What the heck, Kana!? I told you to shut up!"

She doesn't notice herself standing up which blows her cover, leaving her exposed to the alarming eyes of both boys.

"Oh no, Kana..." Foleo says letting the child wave at Shinonome excitedly. 

"Hey Kana!" Shinonome forgets the whole situation with the letters and grabs a running Kana in his arms.

 Siegbert wasn't as pleased. When Eponine notices the angry look he was sending her she knows she's in big trouble. 

* * *

"...Eponine. Back here again?"

The girl in question pouts, her arms crossed as she looks away from the principal. The man sighs, scratching his beard. 

"I heard from Siegbert. You might not think this is as bad as when you stole some of other student's materials but harassing two students counts as bullying, Eponine."

"What?" She says exasperated. 'I wasn't bullying them, I was helping them. God!' She thinks but doesn't voice it. 

"You know I'm going to have to call your fathers and tell them about this."

Her eyes go wide. "No, anything but that, please! It was my mistake, I'll never do it again."

Yukimura looks at her with a raised eyebrow. They both know that wasn't the truth. He picks up the phone and she gives up. 

What the heck was she going to say to them about this. 

* * *

She was left with a warning but no suspension like last time. She rejoiced, at least she didn't have to miss out on school. 

'Stupid Siegbert. Stupid Kana. Everything was going so well until you both ruined it.'

When her last class ends she tries to delay herself from leaving as much as she can. Foleo wouldn't talk to her, he thought she was a "disappointment" to which she shoots back that he was being _way_ too dramatic. 

The _last_ person she wanted to see was Soleil.

The girl walks up to her with the biggest grin she can muster. "Foleo told me about your little incident. Guess I win this round."

Eponine scowls at her.  "You haven't won yet. It was a mishap. Next time it'll work." 

"Oh, Soleil." The girl teases shaking her head. "You should just admit that me and Ophelia are the most romantic and in love couple in this school."

"Never." She snarls. "Siegbert was a mistake but it'll work next time. Ugh! It sucks so much since they looked so cute together." She says pulling at her hair. 

"Haven't you seen me and Ophelia? We're so cute together everywhere, everytime! Especially because of her, she makes the relationship look amazing." Eponine rolls her eyes at Soleil showing off how much she likes Ophelia again. She wished she talked about something else.

"Anyways, I'm gonna have to accept the music eventually. Go find your girlfriend and make out or something." 

"I wish I could see your dad's face when you tell him about this. See you around, I'll be over here being a super cool lesbian with my girlfriend." 

Eponine ignores her laughter and walks to the exit. 

Shit. Kamui was already parked there. With Kana. 

When her dad sees her walking over to the car his eyebrows furrow. 

"Hi Nina, rough day?" He gives her a small smile as she enters the car and she is grateful that Kamui was at least understanding, unlike her other father...

"I assure you Yukimura made it seem worse than it actually was. Kana can vouch for me."

The girl shrugs. "Papa, I really don't know why Nina got sent to the Principal's office! She didn't do anything wrong, she was just playing."

Kamui makes a face. "I wasn't there so I can only say from what Yukimura told me, and I know your not a bad kid, Nina. You obviously made a mistake, you weren't actually bullying Siegbert and Shinonome, right?"

She shakes her head quickly.

He sighs as he drives away from the school. "You should still apologize to them, and not do it ever again."

She promises him she won't, at least she could do this with Kamui who always was on her side and understood her point of view. 

"Your father still doesn't know anything about this." She gulps. "I'm sure he'll understand, we won't punish you or anything if you promise to apologize to them." He laughs. 

"Papa, I made you an origami dragon in art class today!!" 

"Aw, thank you Kana. I'll look at it when we get home."

While Kana talks to him about her day Eponine looks out the window. She felt so bad she didn't even feel like fantasizing about anything. She sighs, rubbing her eyes and hoping she can avoid her stupid Father's criticism.

* * *

"...I don't know what to say. I'm not surprised though."

Eponine scoffs and crosses her arms, she really wanted to go to her room and be alone without any of her dumb family members bothering her.

"I told her she needs to at least apologize. Siegbert is her cousin so I'm sure he'll understand, and Marx too."

Zero laughs. "Oh, I'm sure they will. That doesn't change the fact that what she did was wrong."

'Ugh.' Thinks the girl being interrogated, her scowl continuing to be more evident.

"Zero..." Whispers the man's husband as he touches his hand.

"You know I'm not going to ground her or anything, not if you don't think it's worth it as well. These two goblins are just growing up, and it's normal to make mistakes." He smiles as the youngest daughter leans her head against his chest. 

"Dad I already told Papa that sis didn't do anything wrong. If anything it was," the girl yawns, her eyes sleepy. "my fault..."

"We understand, Kana." Kamui tells her as he picks her up from Zero's arms. "It's late and it's time for you to go to sleep."

When the two leave the room Zero turns to her with a more serious look. 

"It's fine to have hobbies, Eponine, but you can't stalk people and force them to do stuff. It's as bad as stealing." He says raising an eyebrow at her.

"What do you know!?" Eponine shouts as she stands up from her seat. "You don't know anything about me."

"I know your a person with good intentions who enjoys a variety of things. You're very passionate, but that can lead to getting yourself hurt."

Her eyebrows furrow. "Why are you trying to act like such a good dad now? You were never even there for me until Kamui showed up! I guess having one eye really does have its disadvantages!"

Oh no. Why did she say that.

Zero gives her a disappointing look and she already feels regret.

She _really_ didn't hate her dad enough to want him gone, she's just tired of his hypocrisy. But to go so far as to mention his disability in vain was a low blow for her and she knows.

"Dad..." She says but she knows the damage is done.

"It's fine, Nina. Unlike your sister you're very brazen with your opinions and I commend you for that. You're just like I was when I was your age." He smiles at her and it's genuine, not unlike his usual mocking grins. 

"I know you already feel regret for what you've done and said because you're my daughter and I know you. I love you and that won't change."

Eponine feels herself shrink at her father's words, he always took the upper hand in their discussions by staying calm unlike her. He was right though, she knew he loved her and the circumstances of her childhood are things he can't change even if he wanted to. He's been doing his best to make up for that, she finally has a family and a home to go to with two loving parents and a younger sister she wants to protect. She couldn't ask for more but she still couldn't see eye to eye with him regarding certain things.

She sees her father look behind her and she turns around to see Kamui standing by the door. 

"Sorry if I'm disturbing your father and daughter time, maybe I should leave."

"No, Papa." Eponine says and she feels her eyes water. Drat, she hated when she cried especially in front of her parents, but she couldn't contain her sudden feelings of gratefulness towards her dads. "You can stay, please."

Kamui sits next to them on the couch and puts his arm around her. "We already told you we won't punish you, Nina. We love you and we understand that you won't make the same mistakes again."

His reassuring words only make her sob even more and she throws herself into his chest, staining his shirt with tears. He kisses her head and she prays for the fact that she was blessed with such a loving family who understood her. 

She'll listen to them and apologize, she also won't try to do anything brash like she did with Siegbert and Shinonome. She could still fantasize but she wouldn't interfere in people's lives.

Well, unless they are undeserving and she feels like she should be a hero. 


End file.
